There are various known connectors which electrically connect an electrical device, such as a motor, to a printed circuit board. Many of these connectors require precise alignment of the various components, as the terminals have no means to compensate for the misalignment of openings or the warpage of the printed circuit board. Consequently, the connectors and boards must be manufactured with controlled tolerance limits. In order to control the tolerance limits, the connectors must be manufactured under precise conditions, which generally adds to the cost of the connector.
In order to repair or replace many of the prior art connectors, the entire electrical device and the connector with the terminals positioned therein have to be replaced. This leads to difficulties and increased expense. In particular, if the electrical device must be replaced in the field, there is a possibility that the replacement will not be adequately installed, thereby causing the electrical device to malfunction.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a connector for use with an electrical device and a printed circuit board which had the means to compensate for misalignment and board warpage. It would also be of benefit if the connector was configured to allow for the easy removal and replacement of the electrical device.